


Voyeur

by flootzavut



Series: Orientation (College and Otherwise) [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Art, CUverse, College AU, Life Drawing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Mild Voyeurism, Romance, Sex, Smut, Stupid college boyfriends, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "I wanna draw you."Hawk wakes a reluctant BJ on Saturday morning.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts), [shewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewho/gifts), [grumpyfaceurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyfaceurn/gifts).



> For aiding and abetting me/for getting into work before lunchtime ;)

* * *

**_Voyeur_ **

* * *

 

BJ wakes well-rested and comfortably worn out from the night before, but he's still less than thrilled. Being shaken awake before midday on a Saturday is cruel and unusual punishment as far as he's concerned. "Go 'way."

"Beej!"

"Wha'? 'M sleeping."

"I wanna draw you."

BJ stretches lazily and kicks away the comforter, which was already tangled around his legs, barely preserving whatever modesty he has left around Hawkeye Pierce. "Go ahead. 'M not going anywhere."

Hawk kisses his forehead and cheekbone and nose. "But I wanna draw you awake."

"You woke me up on a Saturday morning so you can draw me  _awake_?" BJ asks, peeling an eye open to glare. (He suspects the glare isn't very effective.)

"Well. Sorta."

BJ frowns. "Come again?"

Hawk grins. "Funny you should put it that way, Beej. I want to draw you touching yourself."

"What?"

"I want to watch you masturbating, I wanna draw it. I want you to grab that gorgeous cock of yours and get off for me, and I want to immortalise it."

Suddenly, BJ's wide awake. "You  _what_?"

"You said I could!"

"I did?"

Hawk gives him a coy look. "Well, you said I could watch you get yourself off. And you said I could draw you some more. I'm just killing two birds with one brick."

"But Hawk, anyone could see that sketchpad. My teacher could see that! My classmates, geez."

Hawk rolls his eyes. "Firstly, all anyone would see is that I'm a fucking lucky guy, and secondly-" he lowers his voice and gives BJ a wicked grin "-do you really think I'd be that careless with a picture of you fisting your cock as I watch?"

BJ gulps. His morning wood was wilting a little; it isn't any more. "Oh."

"Give me some credit," Hawk says. "And also remember I'm a selfish jerk and I wanna keep you all for myself."

"You're not a selfish jerk."

Hawk blinks then looks away, apparently abashed by the unexpected compliment, mild as it is. "Clearly you don't know me that well," he murmurs.

"I know enough."

"God, you are so damn sweet, Beej." Hawk smiles. "Well, I'll tell you for free, I'm as selfish as it gets when it comes to you. I don't plan to share."

BJ wants to pin Hawk down and say he doesn't want to share either, but he's still too scared he'll get his marching orders if Hawk realises exactly how hard BJ's falling for him. "Oh."

Hawk leans down, and in between kissing BJ like he just can't make himself stop, he whispers, "Please, Beej. You are so gorgeous. I love watching you come, and I wanna see how you touch yourself, how you like it best."

BJ gulps. He tries to speak, but he can't.

"I wanna fill pages with what you look like when you're losing control. I wanna draw a thousand pictures of your cock. I want to make sure I never forget what you look like when you come all over yourself."

" _Fuck_ , Hawk."

Hawk winks. "Tempting, but I really wanna do this first."

BJ doesn't know whether to roll his eyes or to grab Hawk and ravish him. "Fucking  _menace_."

That gets him a smug, infuriating, adorable grin. "You knew that from the start. Please, Beej. Don't you wanna know I'll be thinking about you and how beautiful you are, imagining you and jerking off with your name on my lips, even when I'm just a distant memory for you?"

Hawk's assumption that BJ will eventually give up on him makes BJ's heart hurt, and the idea of Hawk getting off on thinking about him makes his cock throb, and he doesn't have the mental capacity to deal with those two emotions twisted together in his brain. "Okay," he says, "okay. For you."

"That's my Beej," Hawk breathes, and leans in for a kiss, softer and more gentle this time. "My beautiful BJ." He strokes a hand down BJ's chest. "I love seeing you like this, you know. I love-" He shakes his head. "You are amazing," he breathes. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

BJ swallows hard at Hawk's tone, and he's grateful when Hawk kisses his mouth and nose, then retreats to a chair to pick up pad and pencils and settle in.

Hawk gestures imperiously, as if to say 'get on with it.' BJ rolls his eyes then shuts them tight, lying back and trying to get comfy on the bed. Hawk watching him is one thing; Hawk waxing lyrical and possessive about him is like crack, it makes him feel both terrible and wonderful. There are moments when he thinks maybe Hawk does know how he feels, does understand, even feels the same, but he's so afraid of being wrong.

It's a relief to wrap his hand around his aching cock. He beats back the emotions and concentrates on how his cock feels, how hard it is, how much tension is curled in his belly, excitement and nerves and arousal, all topped off with the knowledge Hawk is watching and enjoying him.

"That's it," Hawk murmurs. "Beautiful. Just like that. Fuck, Beej, it's ridiculous how beautiful you are."

It takes all of BJ's willpower not to pump wildly into his fist and get himself off as fast as possible. He wants Hawk to have a chance to draw him, he loves that Hawk  _wants_  to, but Hawk's eyes on him, the knowledge of what Hawk's doing, the things Hawk says to him, are almost unbearable. He forces himself to stroke slowly, lets his hips fall into a lazy, easy rhythm, listens avidly when Hawk praises him and makes little sounds of appreciation and pleasure, and savours the soft scratch of Hawk's pencil against paper.

Eventually, BJ manages to pry his eyes open a crack, because as much as Hawk wants to watch him, he can't deny it; he wants to watch Hawkeye, too.

He's not disappointed. Hawk's hardly looking down at his sketchpad, the glimpses he takes surely insufficient to see how his drawing is coming together; he's staring at BJ instead, eyes intent, mouth slightly open, like he's a moment of lost concentration from jumping onto the bed to help out.

He's sprawled out in his chair, sketchpad balanced on one knee, and his cock is hanging hard and heavy between his thighs.

Fuck, BJ's mouth is watering. He has it so bad for this man. Not very long ago, all his experience with cock was either fantasy or self-indulgence - sometimes both - yet here he is staring at Hawk's crotch and fighting back the urge to beg Hawk for a taste. He's terrified of being bad at it, that his complete lack of experience giving head to another man will screw him over and Hawk will - well, no, Hawk wouldn't be cruel about it, that's not his style. BJ still doesn't want to risk letting him down.

Hawk chuckles; BJ looks up. "After," Hawk says. "God, I love the way you look at my cock."

BJ blushes to the roots of his hair, his whole face heating up like someone flicked a switch.

Hawk laughs again. "Damn. Do you even know what it does to me, when you stare at me like you want to swallow me whole? It's fucking hot, Beej." He shifts in his seat. "It makes me want to come over there and debauch you. Lick you all over then suck on your cock like a popsicle. Fuck."

BJ whimpers and bucks up into his fist.

"That's it," Hawk murmurs. "Just gorgeous. I could watch you like this for hours, but I can't wait to see you come."

BJ whines.

"God, that's it. You're so damn beautiful, Beej. I can't believe I get to see you like this."

"Fuck, Hawk."

"Just - fuck - hold on a minute longer, I really need to capture this, you're unbelievable."

Holding back - and doing it because Hawk told him to - does strange things to BJ, makes him want to come even worse and also makes him want to do whatever he's told. He groans in need and desire.

"Hawk," he manages, "please!"

"Just a second Beej, I promise. You've been so good for me, you're amazing, just hold on a second more. Oh God, Beej, you gorgeous fucker, you're so beautiful, so good, you're incredible, you glorious son of a bitch, let me see you fall apart."

It's too much. BJ reacts like he's following orders, his cock pulsing in his hand as he falls to pieces, coming all over himself and crying out Hawk's name.

He hasn't even finished coming when Hawk appears, leaning in for a kiss then nibbling his way down BJ's neck and chest, lapping at BJ's come and moaning. BJ never knew anyone could get this excited about the taste of come. He runs his fingers through Hawk's hair once he can actually feel his hands again, and Hawk moans even harder as he licks BJ's stomach and down over BJ's spent cock. It's too much, but it's not something BJ could turn down even if he wanted to. He shudders and whimpers and pulls hard on Hawk's hair while Hawk gently licks his crotch clean.

Eventually Hawk makes his way back up BJ's body until he's grinning at BJ, looking as pleased as if he just came himself. "Beej, you're glorious when you're floppy and satisfied, too. I might have to draw you like this next."

BJ laughs. "Voyeur." Hawk grins wider, kisses him, pulls him close and rolls till they're lying on their sides, and it's become so natural for BJ to reach for Hawk's cock and wrap his hand around it, to kiss Hawk deeply and tug rhythmically, to grin when Hawk moans into his mouth and bucks into his hand. Hawk really is a bit of a voyeur as well as an exhibitionist, and it takes hardly any time for the arousal of watching BJ and being touched to overwhelm him. He laughs as he comes, flinging his head back but holding on tight to BJ, making sounds BJ's glad he doesn't have to explain to his neighbours. Hawkeye Pierce is beautiful when he comes, but he's also loud.

"Oh God, oh God, oh  _God_ , Beej," he whispers when he's calmed down a little. "You're- you are so fuckin' amazing, I can't... you're wonderful, fuck me, you're incredible." He doesn't give BJ a chance to respond, just kisses him soft and warm, then winds his arms and legs around BJ and chuckles into his neck.

"You okay, Hawk?" BJ's voice is wrecked, like he's been yelling for hours, but he feels warm and happy and sated, and can't bring himself to care.

"I'm good," Hawk whispers. "You, on the other hand, are absolutely marvellous."

BJ doesn't know how to reply, but he can't help laughing. Whatever's going on between them, however much he wishes it could be more... just  _more_ , it's pretty damn incredible even as it is.

Eventually Hawk untangles himself (BJ makes a small noise of protest; Hawk smiles and kisses the corner of his jaw) and fetches a washcloth to clean them both up. BJ will never get used to how tender and soft Hawk is like this, how little of the veneer of Hawkeye Pierce, campus slut is left after- BJ's wary of calling it lovemaking, but that's how it feels. How to reconcile that with Hawk's known proclivities, BJ cannot figure out.

Hawk mops him down gently, and when he comes back to join BJ in bed, he brings his sketchpad with him.

"Wanna see?"

If Hawk weren't so eager, so excited, and a little bit nervous, BJ might refuse - he's not sure he wants to know what he looks like when he touches himself - but Hawk's all bright-eyed and practically bouncing, and BJ can't say no when he's like this.

"Sure."

Hawk snuggles into his side and places the pad on BJ's lap. Gingerly, BJ opens it.

He's not sure what he was expecting - rushed portraits, maybe, or a photorealistic closeup of his hand on his cock. To his surprise, though, the first picture is focused on his face, not his body. It's obvious (at least to BJ) that it's him, and what he's doing, but it's his eyes, dark and wanting, that really stand out.

As he leafs through, he finds half a dozen pictures, and not one of them is what he expected. Some of them are more expressionistic, some of them are closeups, but they're all beautiful and heartfelt. BJ isn't about to make a career of being naked, and he'll probably never be comfortable with people he's not intimate with seeing something so personal; he still has no plans to let Hawk exhibit him in the nude. But these aren't porn, nor even particularly exposing, especially given what he was doing. Hawk has made him art.

"These are beautiful, Hawk."

He didn't realise how tense Hawk was till it drains away and Hawk relaxes against his side. "Wasn't hard," he murmurs. "You're beautiful. All I have to do is to draw what I see."

BJ chuckles and kisses Hawk's temple. "You're amazing, Hawk. These are amazing."

"Thanks." Hawk says, in a small voice, burying his face in BJ's neck and nuzzling into his skin like a cat seeking warmth and comfort.

BJ's so used to Hawk as shameless, brash, confident, it's strange and disarming when he gets self-conscious. BJ ruffles Hawk's hair and wraps him in a hug. "I... I'm really glad I met you, Hawkeye Pierce," he whispers.

One of these days he's going to give in, outright tell Hawk exactly how he feels and damn the torpedoes, even if it scuppers everything. Sooner or later, he won't be able to help himself.

In the meantime, he murmurs his appreciation into Hawk's hair. Hawk laughs again, low and warm.

"I'm really glad I met you, too," Hawk whispers back.

They fall into comfortable silence, and BJ drifts back to sleep with his arms around Hawk and his face buried in Hawk's hair.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> "Kill two birds with one brick" instead of with one stone is a my-mum-ism which just felt like something Hawk would say.


End file.
